Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Numerous technologies can be utilized to display information to a user of a system. Some systems for displaying information may utilize “heads-up” displays. A heads-up display is typically positioned near the user's eyes to allow the user to view displayed images or information with little or no head movement. To generate the images on the display, a computer processing system may be used. Such heads-up displays have a variety of applications, such as aviation information systems, vehicle navigation systems, and video games.
A heads-up display may be included within or provided by a number of devices. One example device includes a head-mounted display. A head-mounted display can be incorporated into a pair of glasses, or any other item that a user wears on his or her head. A user may desire to adjust the head-mounted display so that the head-mounted display comfortably remains in place on the user's face.